jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nara Shi
Nara Shi is an active Genin rank kunoichi of Sunagakure and a member of the Nara clan. Alignment Nara Shi is Lawful-Neutral. Lawful: Her loyalties lie with the one constancy that has been in her life which is in her strong desire for communal order and justice. She is not necessarily true lawful as she is willing to bend or even ignore the written common laws if it meant justice could be served but she treats military orders specifically very, very seriously and is against rebellious organization and activity. Neutral: Her sense of good and evil is at best apathetic and at worse non-existent. She is more than willing to perform any official task given to her, even if she wouldn't normally prefer to do so. She does believe in a sense of community and justice and clearly prefers others to be happy and well off but is beyond willing to be an evil actor or a paragon as her superiors demand of her. Appearance Shi is stands 5'8" tall with a toned and athletic build. Her skin is of tan complexion and her eyes are amethyst. She has long, dark purple hair and dresses in all black regardless of the occasion. She used to talk in an uplifted and almost carefree manner showing respect and temperance where it is due but has recently suddenly shifted to being quiet and insular. When she does talk it is often a serious tone regarding serious manners. She has given in to her nihilistic mindset and does nothing to make her speech seem more kind or lighthearted.. Personality Shi prefers to shift deference to those she considers as superiors and will avoid speaking out of turn if she feels she would be talking out of order. She has a very lawful perspective on reality and is willing to perform almost any task without complaint. She does not hesitate to lie or fabricate events around mundane matters if she finds it necessary to the mission or to protect her allies and will always speak truthfully when it is beneficial to her, her mission, or when operating under official capacity as a shinobi to her superiors. She is slow to make true lasting bonds with others and if ordered to will always ultimately sever them even if it entails killing. She is apathetic about the concept of good and evil and rather than losing herself in visions of her future prefers to take things as they come and plans only so far as to ensure her immediate endeavors end in success. She values the hierarchy of her village above all else and believes that anarchy and rebellion are always destructive to progress. Her regard for her own safety is tied almost entirely to the success of the mission and despite her suicidal contemplations resigns herself to at least being useful as a tool for the village. Abilities Shi is training under several mentors, including Councilwoman Noriko and Team Yurei Captain Insyun, in order to hone her skills towards the role of assassination, infiltration, and espionage. Her primary weapons of choice when a direct fight is unavoidable is the kusarigama and claws which she uses simultaneously in battle. She prefers to fight at medium range and can summon a plethora of other tools and explosives using scrolls. Most of her weapons are coated in a variety of poisons for differing purposes ranging from numbing agents to acids. She also employs her clan's kekkei genkai of the Nara's ability to manipulate shadows to immobilize and even strangle enemies to death. Background Early Life As a young child, Shi had a mostly unremarkable upbringing with knack for gymnastics and free running. She often found herself in trouble breaking in to random houses just to see what they had inside. She was always energetic and her father Shimura would try to focus her towards more constructive ends while he was around teaching her some basic martial arts. Shi was never very attached to her mother and would often rebel in various ways while her father was away on missions. At the age of nine, her father was injured in the line of duty losing a large portion of his hip bone in an explosion. He would be forcefully retired despite best medical efforts as his mobility was heavily restricted without the use of a cane. Tragedy On the night of her twelfth birthday both her father Shimura and her mother Aiko would be found dead, murdered in bed in their home and the house ransacked of most of it's valuables while Shi was having a sleep over at a friends house. Devastated, haunted by nightmares, and with little assets a family friend by the name of Makoto Jurin helped her sell her home and purchase a small, dilapidated shack for a cheap price. He took a large chunk of the remaining estate leaving her with very little money and almost overnight vanished. By the time she had realized her mistake he was long gone and she was left worse off than she had started. With little choice, she managed to find work as a miner and would accompany small caravans to baron country, often with shinobi escort, to mine iron. The pay was quite good for what she could do and she spent most of her wages on taxes, food, and protection money to a local gang. On her wall adorned two of three mementos from her father that was overlooked in the burglary. An antiquated, almost rusty set of Kusarigama and a single scratched kunai. On her dresser sat an old bundle of scrolls detailing the Nara clan's shadow techniques. Sungakure Shinobi Academy Shi enrolled in the ninja academy as soon as she was able having practiced what she could from what she had access to. Her studies weren't phenomenal but her physical aptitude and ability to use her clan jutsu was above average marks. When she wasn't working or at school she was training. Vengeance tainted her thoughts as her anger towards the criminals of Sunagakure mounted. It would become common knowledge in the criminal undercity the ones who killed her parents were the very same gang that she paid protection money to, namely a pair of enforcers that operated under the direction of their gang boss Kumiyo Mikazaki. There is still an open investigation regarding the poisoning deaths of Kumiyo as well as at least eight other members of his gang, including those enforcers. A single witness account suggests that it was a short man in black wearing a mask with purple hair and eyes though the witness was drunk at the time and has also suggested it could have been red hair and blue eyes. Officials sidelined the case and chalked it up to gang rivalry as the number of potential suspects with a motive covered over a quarter of the city. Genin Life She met the Kazekage Rintaro and his councillor's Hakuto and Noriko. She was surprised at the ease in which they were willing to speak with her and adored the praise she received. After only a short time she came to idolize them and subconciously saw them as a sort of parental figures. She was always worried that she would speak out of turn as the formality and respect due was often at conflict with how they spoke with each other and her. Despite the feeling of eggshells at times at risking offense she enjoyed their company. She joined a team captained by Jounin Uchiha Insyun and quickly grew to trust Insyun and formed the starting of a friendship between her other squad mates. She worked hard to improve her skills in tools usage and followed Hakuto-sama's advice on improving her taijutsu form. She adopted the use of Kusarigama and Claws though lacking in finesse with the latter. Recent events that occurred after a spar with Insyun and Noriko have left a heavy mark on Shi as she is forced to re-evaluate her relationships and her position as a shinobi. Her overall demeanor has shifted colder and her goals trimmed to being focused solely improving as a shinobi. After several contemplations of ending her life she resigned to at least being useful to the village, indifferent about whether she lives or dies. Her relationship with the Kazekage and the other councillors evaporated when those she trusted and put her faith to mocked her, humiliated her, degraded her, and left her like trash. Current Goals and Focus Her current focus in life is to hone her current skills to their best and dying at a point in time she is no longer useful to the village.. Relationships Nara Shi is very slow to create lasting bonds but is no longer willing to acknowledge most people on friendly terms. It was very difficult for her to consider you trustworthy and the slope downward towards hated is slippery. She is no longer willing to let most bygones be bygones and is no longer more likely to be favorable to high ranking member or officials of the Sunagakure government or Sunagakure shinobi military. After recent events, however, she lost a lot of faith she had in others and general expect the worst of people. Cherished * Nara Shimura (Father) Deceased * Nara Aiko (Mother) Maiden Name 'Yagami' Deceased Trusted * None Friendly * None Antipathy * Uzumaki Rintaro * Inazuma Noriko * Uchiha Insyun * Kaguya Hakuto * Yuki Kimiko Cold * Most People Hated * None Murderous Intent * Kumiyo Mikazaki and his gang (All Deceased) * Makoto Jurin Category:Suna Characters Category:Nara Characters Category:Characters